It is well known in the art that many trailers utilize a ball type hitch which includes a socket for receiving a ball. As a result of the wide use of such arrangements, there are standards in the industry for the size of the components and there are now many vehicles which can be equipped with a trailer hitch ball which is capable of being secured to an unattended trailer. Such thefts are relatively common. As a result, obtaining insurance for the theft of a trailer is very difficult if a security device is not provided.
The problem arises even when the trailer is attached to its own vehicle. In order to prevent theft when unattended, cables and padlocks are typically used to provide a locking arrangement. However, chain cutters and the like can be used and/or the lock can usually be forced or picked.
It is known in the art that such a problem exists and there have been many proposals in the art for trailer hitch locks which can be secured to the trailer hitch coupler to prevent theft. Such devices must at the same time be easily secured and removable to allow the user to quickly attach and remove the lock.